


Let's Dance

by SparkGoddess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Love, Music, Wedding, Wedding Night, garter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently these characters don't want to leave my subconscious so here's more of their story.</p>
<p>This is what happened before they awoke in "Do You Remember" Not necessary to read before but recommended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

I'm sitting on a chair in the middle of the dance floor as Benedict makes his way over. He looks amazing in his suit, a beautiful smile on his face as he does a little dance step as he gets closer to me.

I shift the gown up, teasing a little and people whoop and laugh as Ben makes sexy, silly and goofy faces in my direction. I laugh as he finally reached me "You always love to keep me waiting" I teased, beaming at him as his hand found mine "Maybe just a little" He leaned in, kissing me softly before getting down on his knees.

It was tradition but I'd been nervous about this part since we'd started planning the wedding. He squeezed my hand before he pulled it away and brought it to the edge of my dress. I felt the blush on my cheeks as he lifted it up and quickly got under it. The room erupted but the noise faded into the background when I felt Benedict's lips brush my inner thigh.

"I've almost got it" He said loudly and people laughed. I squirmed a little as I felt his teeth brush against the sensitive skin before he started to slowly slip the garter off. I giggled as he tickled my skin and as he emerged triumphant with the garter in his mouth. He quickly stood up "Alright guys, let's see which one of you is next" He looked at me as he threw it behind him.

There was a commotion then cheers but I wasn't paying attention as Benedict walked back to me, offered me his hand and helped me off the chair "You enjoyed that far too much" I chided as his arms wrapped around my waist and we slowly danced to a song "Well it's our wedding day. Have to make some great memories" He smiled, kissing me softly as my arms wrapped around his neck.

There were Awwws before we broke apart, turning to everyone and smiling. Benedict kissed my cheek before giving the DJ a signal and the music shifted "Let's Dance" he yelled happily and I shook my head as I let him lead.

\- - - -

We danced the night away and I couldn't be more thankful for my bridesmaid bringing me a pair of flats before that happened. We were the last two standing which made Benedict all the happier since he knew I could keep up with him.

"I think it's time for some alone time now" I whispered into his ear as he spun us around. He groaned into my ear before he pulled back "Oh yes" He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed as we made our way from the hall towards our room.

It didn't take long before Benedict had me pressed against a wall as he kissed me. I slipped off his jacket before unbottoning his shirt. His fingers found my zipper but I stopped him "Wait.. there's something I bought for tonight" I said in a rush as I stilled his hands.

Benedict stepped back, panting softly "Okay" I leaned in and kissed him again before walking into the bathroom and changing out of my wedding dress. I slipped off my jewelry then slipped on my negligee before looking into the mirror. This wasn't the first time we were going to have sex, far from it but I couldn't help the nerves that came up as I made my way back to the bedroom.

"Hi" I bit my bottom lip as I looked at him sitting on the bed. He was down to his underwear as he sat on the edge of the bed "Hi" He stood up, his arms going around my waist and running over the silky material as he started to kiss at my neck "Ben" I moaned as my fingers ran over his arms.

It didn't take long for us to end up on the bed. He'd decided to kiss every inch of my body as I tried to retain any sanity as his mouth moved over my skin "Oooh" I moaned as I tangled my fingers into his hair "I could spend hours kissing every inch of you, every freckle, every sensitive spot that makes you beg for more" he emphasized by biting down on a specific spot that made me moan loudly.

"But not tonight" Benedict moved up my body, pulling the red material over my head before he looked into my eyes "Tonight I make love to my wife. I get to show you how much I love you" I cupped his face in my hands "I love you" I kissed him softly as his body pressed against mine.

And that what we did. We made love all night until exhaustion took over and we lay wrapped around the other's arms.


End file.
